Neutron Star Collision
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: 'Our love would be forever.' Ulquiorra meets a woman from his past. Ayame knows more about his past than he does. Will he remember her? Will he learn to love. Lemon Oneshot Ulquiorra x OC. My first lemon!


His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There, barely a few yards away was an all too familiar woman. She stood in front of the Orihime girl with no fear whatsoever in her eyes. He slightly shook as millions of lost memories flooded back to him. The woman had fair skin. Her hair was golden and long, reaching her lower back. But the thing that caught his attention most were her eyes. They were a beautiful bright blue that made him stop and gaze deeply into them. He regained his composure when he remembered he was in the presence of Lord Aizen and the other Espada.

''What is your name, woman?'' he asked in his monotone voice.

The woman's eyes widened when she recognized the calm voice. She stared into his emerald eyes in utter shock.

''U-Ulquiorra?'' she stuttered in a whisper.

So she did remember him. ''I asked you a question,'' he said, trying not to seem surprised or shocked.

''You don't remember me. . ,'' she said, sadness linked in her voice.

This clearly caught Aizen's attention. ''It appears you know my loyal Espada. Please do tell me the name that fits your pretty face,'' he smirked. The blonde-haired woman cringed at his flirtatious tone, but decided to answer him out of fear of what would happen to her and Orihime if she didn't.

''Ayame Takara,'' she replied, her voice once again full of determination and rebellious.

''Beautiful, now tell me how do you know Ulquiorra?'' Aizen smirked at her.

Ayame stilled, trying to ignore the gaze that the fourth Espada sent her. She noticed the way the others stared at her. Some with interest, some with disgust, and a lot with lecherous smirks on their faces. The sexta espada being one of them. ''Heh why don't you get to know me later on tonight?'' the blue-haired man smirked, looking her over. She glared, trying to keep her blush unnoticeable. ''Why did you take us?'' she finally asked Aizen. He simply smiled. ''I believe I asked you a question my dear Ayame,'' he said softly. She frowned. ''That doesn't mean I have to answer,'' she growled. Ulquiorra clenched his fists. Was she trying to get herself killed? However, all Aizen did was chuckle. ''Well it appears our new guests need rooms to sleep for the night. However, we only have one room which Orihime will take,'' Aizen smirked, making Ayame's eyes widen slightly. ''So will anyone like to take her for the night?'' he asked the Espada.

Her heart stopped when she realized the double meaning his sentence held. ''Hell yeah!'' Grimmjow grinned, making her jump. Ulquiorra clenched his jaw. An odd feeling overcame him when he saw how the violent, reckless espada looked at her. ''I could use a roommate to,'' Nnoitora shrugged, smirking at the blonde woman. Ayame suddenly became very afraid of what would happen to her.

''She will stay with me Lord Aizen,'' a calm voice spoke.

Her mouth dropped when she saw the pale espada speak up. The glares of the sixth and fifth espada didn't faze him in the slightest. Ulquiorra stared up at Aizen, secretly hoping he would allow the frightened woman to stay with him over the perverted spoon and cat. Aizen quirked a brow with interest. His fourth espada seemed to take an interest in this mysterious woman. ''Very well, she will stay with you Ulquiorra,'' Aizen smiled. Ulquiorra nodded in thanks and faced the blue-eyed woman. ''Come woman,'' was all he said before walking out of the room. ''But, what about Orihime?'' she asked, fearing for her friend. ''Don't worry Ayame, I'll be alright. They won't hurt me, just go,'' Orihime said, thankful that her friend wasn't in the hands of some perverted psychopath. Ayame was still unsure before she felt a hand grip her wrist, tugging her towards the white doors. She looked to see Ulquiorra. ''I promise I'll come get you, I promise!'' she reached out to her friend who nodded with a small smile.

When they entered Ulquiorra's room, Ayame took in her surroundings. The walls were white, just like everything in Hueco Mundo. There was a small glass table in front of a white couch. In the far right corner of the room was another door, most likely the bathroom. In the opposite corner was a large king-sized bed and beside was a night stand. Before Ayame could talk she was slammed into the white wall with a loud ''bang''. She gasped as her head and back made contact with the hard wall. ''Tell me who you are now, or I will kill you,'' Ulquiorra growled out, his face showing slight anger and confusion. ''W-What are y-you talking about?'' Ayame gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

''How do you know me? And why do I keep seeing you in my memories?'' he glared, eyes digging holes into her eyes.

''B-Before you died, I knew you,'' she grunted out, struggling against his steel grip.

''How?! How did you know me? What were you to me?'' Ulquiorra wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

''You were my boyfriend!'' she screamed at last.

His eyes widened and he loosened his grip around her neck. She allowed tears to blur her vision as she looked up at the raven-haired man. ''You and I had been dating for three years. I was pregnant with our son. When I was 7 months pregnant you were driving me to the doctor's for a check-up. We stopped at a red light, only for a car to hit us from the side. You died instantly,'' she sobbed, her hands covering her eyes. Ulquiorra stood in utter shock. He was a father? He fell in love with this woman? His eyes hardened with anger and he clenched his teeth.

''Liar,'' he seethed.

Ayame looked at him in confusion. ''What?'' she whispered. ''You lie. I am the fourth espada, I do not have emotion. I can not feel anything, let alone love for human trash,'' he said, his voice turning back to its normal harsh tone. Her eyes watered with tears. Ayame had missed Ulquiorra for so long. It was a good seven years since the car accident. Not a day went by that she didn't miss her lover. And when she finally sees him again he doesn't remember her. But what truly hurt Ayame most was the fact that he called her trash. SLAP! Ulquiorra's face turned from the impact of Ayame's hand slapping his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he looked back at her furious face.

''I would never, ever lie about something like that! Why would I lie about it Ulquiorra? And if I'm lying then how do I know your name?!'' she yelled, tears still streaming down her face.

He stood there, shocked that she actually laid a hand on him. Before he could say anything she opened the door to his room, turning back to glare at him. ''I'm finding Orihime and we're leaving. I never want to see you again,'' she spat, her words sending daggers to his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. ''I can't believe I loved you,'' she whimpered, slamming the door behind her. Ulquiorra stood still, taking in all of this new information. ''I don't care about her, she's a pathetic human,'' he told himself. Suddenly a headache overcame him. He gripped his head, falling to his knees in a gasp. He saw Ayame smiling at him. He noticed her stomach was far bigger, she was pregnant. His green eyes widened. A flash blurred his vision for a moment before he began remembering.

_''Ulquiorra! Hurry up we're going to be late!'' Ayame beamed, dragging her boyfriend to their car._

_''Relax Ayame, it's not like the baby is coming right now,'' a human Ulquiorra smiled, resting his hand on his girlfriend's stomach. _

_''Still! I'm so excited,'' Ayame grinned._

_ They sat in the car, Ulquiorra listening to his hyper girlfriend go on and on about the baby and stuff. ''What do you want to name him Ulquiorra?'' she asked. He pondered this for a while. ''I'm not sure, it would be easier if he was a girl,'' Ulquiorra smirked with a shrug. ''Why is that?'' Ayame quirked a brow. Ulquiorra held her hand with his and smiled. ''I would want to name her after her beautiful mother,'' he smiled at his blonde lover. She grinned with an adorable blush on her cheeks as they stopped at a red light. _

_''I love you Ayame,'' he said truthfully, kissing her cheek._

_''I love you too Ulquiorra, forever,'' she smiled._

_Neither of them saw the car hit them just a few seconds later._

Ulquiorra gasped, panting as sat against the wall. ''She was right, she was telling the truth,'' he panted. It was the most painful feeling to see her in so much pain. The last thing his human-self ever saw was her on her side, blood staining her beautiful face as fire and shards of glass surrounded them. ''Ayame,'' he whispered. He jumped to his feet, running out of his room. He needed to find her. He needed to apologize.

Meanwhile, Ayame stormed through the white halls of Hueco Mundo. ''That asshole, I hate him,'' she sniffled. She was too distracted she didn't notice that she ran into someone. ''I'm sorry,'' she groaned before gasping at who she ran into. ''Heh nice to see you again babe,'' Grimmjow smirked down at her. She didn't respond, just stare up at him, clearly intimidated. ''So where's that damn bastard? He's not man enough for you?'' he grinned, loving the look of slight fear in her blue orbs. ''He's around here somewhere, in fact he's probably around the corner,'' she lied, hoping to scare off Grimmjow. ''Oh? Then let's hope he doesn't mind me taking his whore for the night,'' he gripped her wrists. Her eyes widened as he pinned her to the wall with his body. ''Get off me!" she screamed. He silenced her with a rough, sloppy kissed. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she denied him instantly. He growled, reaching a hand up her shirt and squeezing her right breast harshly. She cried out in pain and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes watered as his hands felt her body, occasionally squeezing her chest. It was then that she wished she had stayed with Ulquiorra.

Ayame's eyes widened when she felt his hand touch her inner thigh. ''No!'' she whimpered. ''I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk in the morning,'' he grinned viciously. Her eyes widened and she tried fighting against him but did not succeed. ''And I'll take you over and over again. That damn Ulquiorra was stupid to let you out of his sight, but don't worry I'll make you feel nice and good,'' he thrusted his hips into her's, making her gasp. ''I said get off!'' she yelled, kneeing him in his stomach. He growled, slapping her. Her hands immediately held the stinging cheek as she sobbed. ''Damn bitch, I'll teach you some manners,'' he growled, lifting her shirt up. 'I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I was never strong,' she whispered mentally. She shut her eyes, preparing to feel the worst pain. A loud roar of pain was heard and she no longer felt Grimmjow pinning her to the wall. She opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra beating the shit out of the sexta espada.

''How dare you touch her?!'' he hissed.

Ayame noticed his eyes twist in rage and no longer emotionless. ''Ulquiorra leave him! He's not worth it, just please take me back to the room,'' she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder making him freeze. He looked at her, making sure she was all right. ''Did he touch you?'' he asked. ''Just a slap, but I'm fine,'' she said softly. Her voice calmed his furious form as he picked her up and dashed back to the room. In a second Ayame found herself laying on the white bed. ''U-Ulquiorra?'' she stuttered quietly. He leaned over her, his gaze soft. ''I remember Ayame,'' he said, making her gasp. ''D-Do you?'' she asked. He nodded. His eyes looked at her beautiful body. It was the same as he remembered. She pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips. Ulquiorra's eyes widened but he kissed her back. Seven years of passion unleashed into that kiss. As they broke away, panting, Ulquiorra pressed his forehead against Ayame's. ''W-What ever happened to him?'' he asked, talking about their son. Ayame clenched her teeth as the tears fell. ''I-It was all my fault, the accident injured me badly. I was taken to the hospital and found out a large piece of glass pierced my stomach, killing him,'' she sobbed. Ulquiorra cried, holding her to his pale chest.

''What happened to our son will never be your fault,'' he whispered as they cried together.

''I wanted to see him grow up. To teach him so many things, to be a mother,'' she cried.

''You still can be Ayame,'' Ulquiorra said, making Ayame look up with a blush.

Ulquiorra lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's lips. Ayame returned it, her hands slipping off his jacket slowly. Ulquiorra felt their actions take effect as his member hardened. He slowly slipped off her black shirt, gazing at her large breasts that were covered by a lacey red bra. He smirked, causing Ayame to blush and try covering herself. ''Don't cover yourself, I want to see every part of you before I take you,'' he spoke huskily. ''Ulquiorra,'' she whispered hotly, unclipping her bra, revealing her milky breasts. Ulquiorra gripped them, massaging them roughly. Ayame moaned in desire, arching her back as Ulquiorra pinched her nipples. His eyes glazed over in lust as he nipped at the left breast. ''U-Ulqui!'' she moaned as he sucked on it. The hand that wasn't massaging her right breast traveled lower, rubbing her through her pants. Her moans and whimpers made his want for her grow.

Her hands rubbed up and down his muscular pale chest. When he released her chest she sat up, kissing his neck. He grunted when she nipped at him, causing shivers down both of their spines. He pushed her back down gently, tugging off her pants to leave her in nothing but a lacey thong. ''I missed this,'' he admitted, slowly sliding a finger into her wet opening. She panted softly as the heat between her legs intensified. He added two more fingers and began thrusting them into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he pleasured her. ''Ulquiorra, please,'' she pleaded. The tent in his hakamas was obvious as she continued to cry out his name. ''Say how much you want me,'' he whispered, his fingers speeding up. ''P-Please Ulquiorra! I need you, I want you to take me!'' Ayame struggled to even think straight. He felt her walls clench around fingers and he took them out. She whimpered as the pleasurable feeling stopped. Ulquiorra got rid of his pants and boxers, his naked figure shown to her. Ayame blushed as she saw him.

His muscular form made her want him even more, if that was even possible. His member stood proud and her heart skipped a beat at the largeness of it. She crawled over to him, slowly taking him in her hand. Ulquiorra let a groan of approval escape his lips. Ayame licked the tip of his penis and continued to lick up and down. Ulquiorra grabbed her head, making her take him n her mouth fully. She gagged due to him being so long but got used to the feeling of him and began bobbing her head. ''Ayame,'' Ulquiorra grunted. Him seeing her alluring figure on his bed, sucking him off made him swell with pride. ''S-Stop Ayame, I am going to cum,'' he grunted. She did as told, letting him go with a gasp. He pinned her body back down as his eyes darkened with utter lust and love for the blonde woman. ''Are you ready?'' he whispered against her neck. She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and with a quick thrust, he was inside her. She cried out, not used to the feeling of him inside her. She hadn't been with anyone since him, she couldn't stand the idea of another man being taken from her. When he was sure she was ready, Ulquiorra began thrusting. Soon his lust took over him and he rammed into her, his speed at an unbelievable rate. She moaned beneath him, throwing her head back in utter pleasure as she tried matching his thrusts with her's even though it was nearly impossible.

''U-Ulquiorra! Oh God! I'm going t-to cum!'' she moaned.

''Not yet,'' he whispered, pulling out of her.

She opened her mouth to protest but gasped as he flipped her onto her stomach. He lifted her curvy ass into the air as he positioned himself at her wet entrance once more. ''Mine,'' was all he said before ramming back into her. Ayame was a moaning mess beneath the espada. Ulquiorra wasn't in control of himself anymore, his animalistic side coming out as he thrusted into the woman beneath him. The bed shook uncontrollably as Ulquiorra continued their love making. He leaned over her back, making him go deeper into her sensitive pussy. He humped her like they were animals in heat, like she would vanish from him again. The knot in Ayame's stomach tightened once more. ''Ulqui,'' she moaned, letting him know her release was coming. His hands slipped under her, squeezing her breasts. ''Say my name,'' he grunted. ''Ulquiorra,'' she moaned. ''Louder,'' he ordered, pinching her nipples. ''Ulquiorra!'' she yelled. ''Louder, I want everyone to know you belong to me!'' he moaned. ''ULQUIORRA!'' she cried out as she came. His pace fastened and as her walls clenched around his member he came with a yell of her name. He leaned over her as they panted.

Ulquiorra pulled out of her slowly, collapsing beside his lover. Ayame rested her head on his chest as their pants slowed to quiet breathing. ''I love you,'' she whispered. ''I love you to Ayame,'' Ulquiorra sighed happily, wrapping an arm around her waist. The scar on her stomach was noticeable and he cringed at the horrid memory of the car accident. His hand rubbed her scar softly, letting her know how much he truly did miss her. ''I love you,'' he repeated lovingly.

''Forever?'' she asked softly.

Their hands linked together as their eyes closed, sleep consuming them.

''Forever,'' Ulquiorra nodded, looking down at Ayame one last time before he closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
